


You were always mine

by thehobbit1



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehobbit1/pseuds/thehobbit1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin knew Orion all her life and never thought she'd feel for him what he felt for her. Ones are not easy to find and to know them their whole life is gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were always mine

**Author's Note:**

> Any misspellings is all mine and am sorry.

Balin and Dwalin knew Orion all her life. She was born in the Blue Mountains, along with prince Thorin's nephews, Fili and Kili. She had lost her mother at childbirth,while her father died fighting along side Balin and Dwalin in the battle of Moria.  
Balin and Dwalin took her in and treated her as if she was family. Balin had taught her how to read and write, even politics. Balin hoped that she would become a scribe or a member in King Thorin's council, once they reclaimed Erebor.  
Dwalin on the other hand, taught her how to fight. Although as the years passed she seemed to like spending time with Dwalin in the training grounds.  
Leaving for the quest to reclaim Erebor was hard for all three of them. Balin and Dwalin had to leave her behind. When she and the dwarves from the Blue Mountains returned to a recently reclaimed Erebor, her happiness was beyond measure, to see them alive.  
For a month afterwards, she would not let them out of her sight; Fili and Kili would always giggle when they saw them.  
"Take it easy on him Rin-rin, he's not young anymore" Kili joked. Dwalin growled at him and that only made the brothers laugh. "They look so cute together like this" Fili said. That caused Dwalin and Orion to trip over eachother.  
"Guys quit it" Orion huffed at them. But neither missed how she flashed at the comment. "You two are next to be training with me" Dwalin said with an evil grin on his face. The brothers just run, saying that their uncle needed them.  
Balin walked carefully into the common living room he shared with his brother and Orion. What he saw was not what he expected. Dwalin was sitting infront of the couch Orion was on, as she braided his hair. He wondered, was the braid ment as courtship or just something families did for eachother.  
He didn't miss though their content faces. "You're home early brother. Did Thorin manage not to kill King Thranduil?" Dwalin inquired as he got up from the floor.  
"Dwalin, you know it's not Thorin's fault that the Elven King manages to push his buttons" Orion said as she threw a pillow at him, bringing a smile to Dwalin's face. Balin was surprised to see Dwalin smile like that. He only seemed to do that for her.  
When had his brother fallen in love with her? That's when it hit him. Dwalin was always protective of her, from the first time he saw the little chabby cheeks and she had pleaded for him to pick her up. She would not go to sleep if he did not say goodnight to her.  
He was pleased that his brother had finally found his One. He knew what it was like to have his One, but then loose them, to Smaug's attack on Erebor, so long ago.  
"But Dwalin, you know you trained me well. You said it's only a scouting party between here and Dale. I'll be safe with you, so please let me come along" she cried. "You know why you need to stay here. I don't know what i'll do if Orcs attacked and you got hurt Ghivasheluh" he told her as he held her close to his heart.  
"Don't call me that. Last time you did, you and Balin left for Erebor and I didn't know if I would see you again" she cried out. The memory was always heartbreaking for him. The thought she would not be there with him, to make him feel happy.  
When had things changed between them? When had he started to need her with him all the time? He laughed at himself, when it registered that he was in love.  
"What's so funny" she scolded him. "Fine, but if I say run, you do it" he said. She kissed his cheek and ran to tell Fili and Kili the news. "You are getting soft brother" Balin laughed. Dwalin just scoffed at him.  
The next day as the scouting party was returning to the mountain, they were ambushed by a small Orc party. After the dwarves killed them, Dwalin saw that Orion had gotten a few scratches. "I told you to run" he almost yelled. "I was not about to abandon you. Dwarves don't run. Anyway they are only scratches. Now let's go back, Balin wants to talk to you about how you should court me" she said with a soft smile.  
Dwalin could not find it in himself to scold her. He was happy that he would get to keep her with him always. "You where always mine" he told her as they returned to the mountain. The company that travelled with him wher ecstatic for them, especially Fili, Kili and Balin.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions are welcome.


End file.
